


Messing With Magic

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Counterpartshipping in future chapters, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, People think magic is like a sin or something, Rottenshipping from in the past, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yugo had seen them his entire life, strange shadows that weren't cast by the sun, as if they had a mind of their own. They always drifted along through the small village that Yugo lived in. He was always drawn to them, though he had no idea as to why, they just felt safe and natural to be around. No one else could see the shadows, although sometimes Yugo thought that maybe they were just pretending to not see them, so Yugo never said anything about the strange shadows, afraid of the judgement that could follow.As Yugo got older the amount of shadows that he saw decreased. At the age of 12, Yugo was enlisted to become a warrior for the village, which was at the beginning of a war with a nearby village. The amount of warriors in their army was small, and they needed as much help as they could get.On Yugo's 16th birthday he had officially graduated and had become a warrior, and by that point in time he never saw the shadows at all.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Yugo had seen them his entire life, strange shadows that weren't cast by the sun, as if they had a mind of their own. They always drifted along through the small village that Yugo lived in. He was always drawn to them, though he had no idea as to why, they just felt safe and natural to be around. No one else could see the shadows, although sometimes Yugo thought that maybe they were just pretending to not see them, so Yugo never said anything about the strange shadows, afraid of the judgement that could follow.

As Yugo got older the amount of shadows that he saw decreased. At the age of 12, Yugo was enlisted to become a warrior for the village, which was at the beginning of a war with a nearby village. The amount of warriors in their army was small, and they needed as much help as they could get.

On Yugo's 16th birthday he had officially graduated and had become a warrior, and by that point in time he never saw the shadows at all. 

\--

Yugo was patrolling the village, which, in his opinion, was the most boring job that a warrior could have. 

He turned around the corner of a building and heard a scream coming from behind a nearby house. He rushed to investigate the problem and found a thief stealing from a villager.

"Hey! Stop that!"

He sighed and unsheathed his sword. Stealing is forbidden in the village and is punishable by death. The amount of thieves in the village had grown out of control so the warriors had been told to get rid of the problem.

He told the villager to leave, who ran off without a second thought as Yugo drove the sword through the thief's torso, watching with an almost bored expression as he fell to the floor. He sighed, each day was the same, it was just so boring.

He turned around and headed back to where he was, stopping when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A shadow, floating across the ground, exactly how he remembered them being. He hadn't seen one in months, and he instantly felt drawn to it. The shadow started moving away, so Yugo followed it, curious to see where they came from and where they went. 

The shadow sped faster along the ground and Yugo started running to keep up with it. He heard his name being called out behind him but he ignored it and kept running after the shadow.

Eventually he stopped running. The shadow was going into the forest, which was forbidden to enter since the war had started. The forest was full of danger since the village on the other side used magic. Yugo's people were forbidden to use magic, and would earn themselves a public execution if they did so.

He really shouldn't go into the forest, it just wasn't safe. The shadow had stopped, as if it were waiting for him. He would just go quickly, to quickly see where it went. After he did that he would leave, straight away.

He took a few cautious steps into the forest, and the shadow started moving again, faster and faster. Yugo had to start running again, he had to keep up with it.

The further he went into the forest , the darker it got. It was getting to the point where he could barely see the shadow in front of him anymore. 

He squinted in the darkness, struggling to find the shadow, which had camouflaged with the other shadows that the trees created. He felt his foot catch on a tree root and he fell to the floor, letting out a cry of pain as he did. He instantly regret doing that, he was a warrior! Warriors were strong, they didn't scream. He got up and followed the shadow again, which was going towards a light in the distance. A clearing!

The shadow picked up its pace and sped to the light, racing through the forest so quickly that Yugo could barely keep up with it. They reached the clearing an the shadow zipped forward.

Yugo's eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed that he wasn't alone in the clearing. A boy stood in the middle of the clearing, his back turned to Yugo. He had long dark purple hair that was partially braided at the back of his head. He held out an arm and the shadow curled up and around it, swirling over his body until it seemed comfortable. The boy turned around and grinned at Yugo. His eyes were bright pink and slitted like a snakes. Only Hus left eye was visible, the right hidden under his bangs.

He looked amused, like he was laughing at Yugo on the inside. His grin widened as he spoke down to the shadow. "Well, well. I see you brought back a friend!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.. I should have updated ages ago ..

 

CHAPTER 2

Yugo awoke to the sound of hushed voices and the feeling of cool stone on his body. He opened his eyes and looked around at what seemed to be a poorly lit cell. What had happened? He couldn't remember properly, his mind was fuzzy.

"What are we gonna do? He's never gonna believe us".

"I don't know, but we can't just let him leave.... You know that".

"Of course I do, it doesn't make things any easier though".

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend about what to do then?"

"Yuri!! We aren't dating! We're just friends!"

"Hmm... Funny about that, didn't you say the same thing when we were together, Yuya?"

"Ahem, well, what do we do?"

"I already said, I don't know, but we can't force him into it, you and I both know that you don't always end up with what you want or can handle".

"I still can't believe you had to knock him out".

All of a sudden his memory came back to him, the boy with the shadows....

_"I need you to come with me, now"._

_Yugo stepped back, the look on this guys face was not a pleasant one, he looked kinda like he was about to rip Yugo's throat out._

_"Sorry, but, I uhh.. Have places to be"._

_He stepped back and tripped over a tree root, falling to the ground and hitting his head._

_"You're quite clumsy, aren't you?"_

_"I wouldn't be if these stupid tree roots stopped tripping me!"_

_The boys previously amused face changed into a quite angry one as he started walking toward Yugo. "Stupid tree roots?"_

_Yugo was realising quickly that this guy wasn't the kind of person that you were able to mess with. "I didn't mean to say that...."_

_"No? You sounded pretty sure of yourself just now. Don't you like plants?"_

_"I never said that!"_

_"What is it that is so bad about nature?! All people ever do is destroy it! Your kind of people are barbarians and I don't understand why you would want to be anywhere near a group of terrible people like that! Its a good thing I can control plants otherwise the majority of this forest would be dead!"_

_Yugo was confused, just who was this guy?_

_He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You need to come with me"_

_"Uh huh... Nope, I only just met you, and I feel like it isn't safe to walk off with the creep in the woods, so, I'm staying right here!"_

After that he doesn't remember much, but he assumed that it was that shadow boy's doing, after all he was the only one around at the time. The next thing he knew he was in a cell.

Yugo sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, he really shouldn't have followed that shadow, and he had no idea why he did it.

Footsteps sounded as two figures walked to the front of his cell, one of which pulled a key out from his pocket and walked inside. He knelt down in front of Yugo and looked him over, frowning when he saw a ripped part of his clothes and a bit of blood.

He tentatively rolled up Yugo's pant leg and went pale when he saw a small cut. "Oh no..."

"Its fine.." Yugo muttered, pulling his leg to his chest and looking at anywhere except for the strange boy in front of him.

"No its not! You're hurt!" The boy blew a bit of long green hair out of his face and very hesitantly put his hand over the cut. He mumbled something under his breath and Yugo felt his leg heat up.

"Wh-what was that?!" Yugo yelped and pulled his knee right up to his chest, noticing that the cut was no longer there he looked at the boy with a mortified expression. "You used your filthy magic on me!"

The other person stepped in the cell, he walked straight up to Yugo, grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and shoved the wall. "Do NOT speak to him like that! You should be grateful that he helped you!! Yuya feels sick anytime he sees blood and he helped you anyways!! One of the people who want us dead!"

There was a loud crack in the air and Yugo's cheek stung as he was slapped. He looked up to meet the persons gaze, it was the shadow guy, he looked really pissed. "You are so rude! I've been waiting to meet you my whole life and this is what you end up like?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He let go of Yugo and he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up and watched as the shadow guy knelt down and helped up Yuya, who had been kneeling on the ground to check on Yugo. "Thanks Yuri" he said as he was pulled to his feet.

Yuri didn't say anything, he just glared at Yugo one last time before turning around and storming out of the room, his long hair waving in the slight breeze.

Yuya sighed. "He really thought you would understand more.. How... How can you live with those barbarians?..."

Yugo looked confused. 'They're not the barbarians, you are..."

Yuya shook his head and stood at the cell door. "Are you sure Yugo? Because that would make you a barbarian as well".

He didn't say another word, he just turned on his heel and left the cell, locking it behind him.

"What do you mean?! I don't use magic!! That's stupid!! And how did you know my name?! Get back here!!"

Of course, no one listened to Yugo screaming, since they'd all left, and after an hour of yelling he curled up onto the ground and started to cry.

He thought about what Yuri had said. " _I've been waiting to meet you my whole life!"_ What was that supposed to mean?! They'd only just met!

"I don't understand...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was a long chapter, and I updated it fairly quick for me actually, uhh enjoy!

"Why did things have to turn out this way?.. Why couldn't he be like how I thought he would be?"

Yuri sat in the grass outside of the cells, slowly making all different kinds of flowers grow out of the ground around him.

He picked a rose bud out of the ground and twirled the stem between two fingers. He lay on the grass and watched the sky with a bored expression, the flower still in hand.

"He will change"

Yuya looked down at Yuri, watching him closely. "Don't get upset... Please.. You know what it does to you..."

Yuri rolled over to face away from Yuya. "How would you feel if it was you?! He wants us dead!"

"Yuri, he was brought up wrong... We can show him that we aren't the bad guys.. You do want him to like you right? Holding him up to a wall and screaming at him probably wasn't the best impression.."

"Whatever, its not like that changed his views on us... He... He was so rude to you... I couldn't let him say what he said... I... I just couldn't!"

"I know..." Yuya sat down on the grass beside him, looking up at the clouds and the sun which had began to set.

Yuri sat up. "I was just... He'd always seemed so... Nice.. But I haven't been back in years.. I hadn't checked on him... Not after what happened... Not after that.." He held his hand up to his eye, feeling the hair in front of it and sighing.

"Humans are despicable creatures.." He stood up, looking at the rose in his hand which was now wilting. "They only care about themselves... They don't care about half of their own kind, they don't care about us.. They don't care about the world they live in.. They're so selfish"

"You can't change everybody Yuri, but... Yugo could be different... We can help him..."

"I always thought he would be different.. Whenever I saw a glimpse of him... He was always so happy and carefree... I should have kept watching him... So I could have known how he turned out..." The petals of the rose fell to the floor.

"Good thing this isn't a special one.." He forced a smile at Yuya, dropping the stem on the ground. "I have something to do, I'll be back later..."

\--

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Yugo's eye twitched.

Drip... Drip...

"ITS SO ANNOYING IN HERE!!" Yugo sat up, running his hands through his hair quickly but putting his hands over his stomach as it made a loud growl.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO STARVE ME?!"

"That's not our intention.."

The boy with the green hair- Yuya, walked up to the cell carrying a tray with what looked to be a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. "We don't want you hurt... We're just worried of what you'll do..."

Yugo looked at him dumbfounded. "Y-you... You brought me food?! Wait!- did you poison it?!"

Yuya opened the cell door, put the tray on the ground and stepped out again. "Of course not, if we wanted you dead you wouldn't have left that forest... We're trying to help Yugo.... And I know you won't believe that, but that is the truth, I promise you that!"

Yugo sighed. "Ok.."

"Plus, if we wanted to kill you we wouldn't be feeding you.. We kinda have a food shortage thanks to all of the farm raids... And after everybody worked so hard.."

Yugo slowly ate the food, watching Yuya intently as he did. "So how long am I stuck in this cell?"

Yuya sighed. "Until we are sure that you're safe to be around... If you're a danger to our people we can't have the risk of you hurting us, which is why you're here.."

"Why can't I just go home?!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why can't I just leave this place?!"

"Because you aren't like them... You have magic in you Yugo.."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do.. You can see Yuri's shadows right? Only people with magic can see Yuri's shadows.. Its dangerous for you back there... If they find out... If they know you use magic... You already know what will happen to you."

"No... No you're lying! I can't... No.. That doesn't make sense!"

"You were found in the woods as a child Yugo... You never met your parents... Do you know why? They died.. They died trying to protect us from the humans... You were on the outskirts of their village... So they took you as one of their own.. They thought you were one of them.. They're bad people Yugo..."

"They aren't..."

"They kill the poor for stealing... Yet they do nothing to help them when they're dying of starvation.. They kill people who use magic without knowing whether or not they are bad people.. They kill people for being different to them.."

"We.. We don't... Uhh.."

Yuya sighed and leaned on the bars of the cage. "You don't?"

Yugo looked at the ground. "I never looked at it like that.. I never.."

Yuya looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... We... We should have came for you sooner... Yuri wanted to... But everybody else said to wait... We were still meant to wait... But.. Yuri didn't want you there anymore... He's wanted you here for years.. That's why he was so upset at you... He thought you were never going to change.. He's been waiting... For you.."

Yugo looked away. "This is... A lot to take in.."

"I know.. I guess I'll go... So you can get your head around things..."

"Ok... Umm... Thanks?"

Yuya smiled as he walked off. "You're welcome."

Yugo lay back down on the mattress and looked at the roof of the cell. "Are we... Are they really that bad?"

\--

"Yuri?"

"Yuya.. I'm busy.."

Shadows swirled around Yuri, he had his eyes closed and was standing in the middle of the clearing. His hair was out of its usual low ponytail and the wind was slowly blowing it in the breeze.

"Oh.. Uhh... Do you want me to come back later?"

"You don't have to go..."

The shadows swirled faster and more started to appear, a violet glow coming from both them and Yuri himself.

Yuya watched in awe. Yuri hadn't meditated like this since the accident, he'd always been too afraid.

The glow grew brighter until Yuya couldn't even see Yuri anymore. There was a bright flash and when Yuya opened his eyes again all the shadows were gone.

Yuri opened his eyes and smiled at Yuya. "That took a lot out of me.."

"So you feel better then?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Yuya smiled. "That's good."

Yuri walked over to Yuya. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Yuya nodded. "Yeah, its about Yugo.. I started talking to him, and it seems he's seeing the wrongs of the humans.. I also told him that he was born with magic and I told him about his parents.. I'm not sure if he believes all if that though.. I left him alone so he could think for a while."

Yuri smiled. "Good, hopefully he will believe everything... So he doesn't have to stay in that cell much longer... I don't want him to have to stay in there.. But we can't put our people in danger either.."

"I know.." Yuya put his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Hopefully.. Now, we should get back.. Its dark."

Yuri started walking, and Yuya followed. "Hey Yuri, have you thought about getting your hair cut? Its so long now"

"Nope, I like it long."

"That's what you've always said."

"Its the truth" Yuri smiled at Yuya, a genuine smile.

"I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

"Oh shut up you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos lol, I really appreciate the feedback ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see where it went?"

A boy about Yugo's age was standing on the other side of the bars that caged him in the cell, watching him intently.

"Did I see where what went?"

The boy sighed and ran his hands through his dark spiky hair, mixing the black with the raven coloured parts. "That was important.." He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that nobody else can communicate with the dead".

" WHAT?!"

The boy frowned. "I can see spirits, and I can talk with the dead. You meet some pretty interesting characters when you can do that, anyways, enough about me, why are you in a cell?"

Yugo looked away. "Does it really matter?.."

"Yutoo!~" a voice called as loud footsteps sounded on the cold stone floor. Yuya ran up to the spirit guy and hugged him. "Yuto where have you been!?"

Yuto sighed and chuckled at Yuya. "I was busy with the spirits." He played with Yuya's hair and smiled at him. "But its all sorted now."

Yuya grinned at Yuto. "I'm so proud of you Yuto! Last year you couldn't even see a spirit without going as white as a sheet and look at you now!"

Yugo coughed. "Sorry, um.. Could you take the flirting somewhere else?"

Yuto looked at him. "We aren't flirting... And who are you to give orders? It looks like you're the prisoner here."

Yuya facepalmed. "I forgot! That's why I'm here!" He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door to the cell. "We've deemed you safe enough so you're able to walk around the village but, there's a spell and it forbids you from leaving the village. We just thought you having a bit more freedom was the right thing to do."

Yugo walked out of the cell quickly, like he wanted to get out before Yuya reconsidered and locked him in again, although Yuya doesn't seem like that sort of person.

"I'll be organising somewhere for you to stay, but for the time being why don't you just wander through the village. Its ok, everybody knows that you're here, they won't mistake you for an intruder."

Yugo thanked him and left. He walked outside and felt the warm rays from the sun hitting his skin. It'd been a while since the last time he'd been outside and he had missed the feeling of the sun warming his skin

He walked through the village. What shocked him most was how similar everything looked to his own village, he had expected the village where people who used magic went to be full of crazy spells and bright sparks of colour flying off of the peoples magical wands but everything seemed fairly normal. Apart from the potions shop and other similar places. The only magic type thing they had back in Yugo's village was the magic exterminator, a man who hunted all the people who used magic for large amounts of money. That was only when the guards couldn't handle things though.

He saw the edge of the village and looked at the opening into the forest. There's no way it could be under a spell, right?

Curious, he walked over to the edge of the village. Nothing had happened. There was no spell. He could go back home and find out who was telling the truth about magic. He could decide for himself whether or not he used magic and if magic users were good or not.

Everything about this situation made Yugo infuriated, somebody had lied to him, and at this point he wasn't even sure which side he was on, or who really wanted to help him.

He would come back when he had figured out what was going on with his life, he decided.

He stormed off into the forest, well, he tried to. Instead of walking forward he felt himself being pushed back even though there was nothing even there. He ran forward and felt himself being pushed back so hard it caused him to fall on the floor. "What the hell?!"

"Its like an invisible wall you idiot, every time you try to walk through the invisible wall it will bounce you back."

Yugo looked up into the nearby trees and saw Yuri laying across a branch, watching him with an amused expression.

"Don't be so smug you bastard!" He slammed his fists onto the invisible wall and fell over from the impact. "How did you get out anyways?!"

Yuri jumped down from the tree and walked just behind where the wall would start. "The spell is designed to keep YOU in, I can walk through whenever I like, I'm not trying to leave and run back to people who are gonna kill me like what you're doing!"

"They won't hurt me! Why do you have to be such an ass about things!?"

"Because you don't care that we're trying to help you! Because you are not the person you used to be! BECAUSE WHEN I FINALLY GOT TO SEE YOU IT WAS NOTHING LIKE IT WAS MEANT TO BE!"

He shoved Yugo to the ground. "You're with them and I hate you for that... I will always hate you for that!"

Yuya and Yuto came rushing over, hearing the yelling confused them as Yuri rarely raised his voice. "Yuri stop it!"

Yuya pulled him away from Yugo, trying to comfort him. "Its ok, we can sort things out, you don't need to get mad.."

"You don't understand!" He shoved Yuya away and stood up. "How would you feel if that was Yuto?!" He pointed at Yugo. "How would you feel if Yuto was like THAT!?"

"What is your problem?!" Yugo stood up in front of Yuya. "Don't take your anger out on others! I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations but that doesn't give you the right to treat your friends like shit!"

Yugo didn't care anymore, he was so fed up with this guys attitude. "Stop treating everybody like they're nothing!"

"Yugo stop it... You don't understand.."

"Whatever!" Yuri turned away. "Think whatever the hell you want about me, I don't care anymore!"

"Stop.. Both of you need to stop arguing and sort out your problems"

Yuya grabbed Yuri and Yugo's hands. "Start talking to each other before I lock you in a room together and make you.."

Yugo swore that he saw a dark glint in Yuya's eyes but it was gone as soon as he saw it. "Fine, but if he isn't cooperating then don't expect me too either."

Yuya smiled and clapped his hands together. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of with Yuto" he grabbed Yuto's hand and walked off.

"Bye guys"

"So.. What do you want to talk about? Yuri?"

"I don't want to talk to you.. I don't trust you!" He looked Yugo in the eyes. "And why should I even trust you at all? I don't know why I even brought you here."

"Can you..." Yugo looked away and fidgeted, avoiding eye contact with the other. "Can you tell me why you keep saying you've been waiting your whole life to meet me?"

"That's an easy question to answer, but I doubt you'll like the answer, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't believe me anyways."

Yugo looked at him with a confused expression. "Just tell me why.."

"Because we're soulmates."


	5. Chapter 5

Soulmates?

"Don't lie to me!"

"I can assure you that I'm not lying, it's the truth". Yuri shrugged at Yugo and smiled, which only aggravated the other.

Yugo crossed his arms and glared at Yuri. "Well that can't be the truth because I don't love you!"

Yuri just kept smiling as he left the village, walking through the invisible barrier. He turned his head around to look Yugo in the eye, smiling the whole time. "Well then I'm glad that we see each other in the same way then."

'Wait what?! Why would you even say something like that if you don't believe it anyway?!"

The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow at the other. "I never said anything about not believing it, I just said that I don't love you, there is a difference you know. Why do you sound so offended anyways? You don't love me right?"

"Shut up with twisting my words around!" Yugo walked forward, intending to wipe that smile off of the others face and teach him a lesson, though the barrier stopped him again. 

"I just thought that it would be a thing that would interest you, since, you know, it concerns you a lot and everything but hey what do I know. Bye Yugo!"

"Wait!"

Yuri ignored him and walked into the forest, gone from Yugo's sight in an instant.

\--

It was nearly nightfall when Yuri entered the village again, of course, this was a normal occurrence, he would often leave the village for a day or sometimes longer but nobody in the village had any idea where he went.

He walked through the village to his house and was surprised to see the light was already on inside. He cautiously made his way inside, sneaking to where the light was coming from.

He could smell food, though it smelt burnt, and there were a lot of sounds as metal crashed together. There was an especially loud crash as something fell to the floor. The noises, as well as the light and the smells, seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He poked his head through the door and immediately regretted his decision.

"Get out of my house!"

"But Yuya said-"

"I don't care, get out."

"Would you just listen to me?!"

"What are you doing here?"

Yugo held up a bowl which he had been using to mix some ingredients together. "I'm cooking dinner.."

Yuri sighed and leaned against the shelf behind him. "I meant, why are you in my house?"

"Yuri look out!"

Before Yuri could even blink Yugo was standing in front of him, catching a box that had fallen off of the shelf over Yuri's head, and smiling awkwardly at him. "Sorry, I've left things a bit messy.."

"How did you do that?" Yuri looked at the other, and the distance between where he was and where he had come from. There was no way that he could have gotten to Yuri in such a short amount of time. 

"I just.. Ran? Why is it so important?" he raised an eyebrow at the other, completely oblivious of what Yuri was thinking. 

"You're such an idiot, come with me."

He grabbed Yugo's hand and started to walk, much to Yugo's protests. 

"Hey?! Let go asshole! I'm meant to be cooking!"

"You can worry about that later! Come on! The house has an enchantment on it so the food won't get hurt and my house won't get burnt down by your atrocious cooking skills."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Just move..." He pulled Yugo through the village, earning a couple of curious stares from the people in the village, which he ignored as he made his way to the other side. 

He stopped at a clearing at the edge of town, and he let go of the collar on Yugo's shirt. "Run."

Well that sounds creepy.. 

Yugo looked at Yuri, confusion all over his face. "What do you mean, run?"

Yuri smiled and pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket. "Run around this clearing, as quick as you can, after you finish we can have dinner, alright?" 

Yugo sighed. "Just one lap?"

"Just one, now GO!"

Yugo sped off around the track and had finished it faster than he thought he could, he sat down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He tried, but it was difficult when Yuri got right up in his face. 

"I was right!"

"Right about what? Get out of my face.."

Yuri leant back a bit, still being in Yugo's face but nowhere near as close. "You can run!"

"Well yeah no shit, I DO have legs after all." Yugo rolled his eyes and lay on the ground. 

"No, I mean, you can run faster than anyone I've ever seen! That's a power!" Yuri leant over him, he looked down at Yugo with excitement all over his face. "Its like you have super speed!" 

"You're.. Really interested in this stuff, aren't you?.."

"Well, now you have to believe that you aren't just a human, that you're more than that."

Yugo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess now I do have to believe.. Can I have dinner now that I have finished running?"

"I guess so.." 

They walked back to the house in silence, Yugo thinking as they walked. Did he really have powers? Or was it some sort of trick? What exactly was Yuri's plan? 

Hundreds of questions circled through his head as he made his way into the house. He thought about asking Yuri but decided against it, overloading him with questions all at once would probably anger the other, and Yugo wouldn't like to anger Yuri while they were sharing a house, he didn't like the idea of living out on the street, especially in a neighbourhood that he doesn't know.

Yugo sat down at the table and Yuri grabbed the food. "Here.. I hope you can cook as good as you can run." 

"Ha ha.."

They sat in silence as they ate, which was odd, considering all of the fighting they had done since they met. 

\--

"You actually aren't a shitty cook, I'm surprised"

"Stop trying to start an argument, I'm to tired to think of a comeback.. Where's the spare room?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him. "Who said I even had a spare room?" 

"Then where am I meant to sleep?.. Can't you just.. Use your magic to make the house bigger?"

"I'm not a builder Yugo, it doesn't work like that, and I'd rather not pay for one.. They're expensive and I'm not on the best terms with this guy."

Yugo was laying down on the couch, he sighed and looked at Yuri, the confusion clear on his face. "So what's the point in having magic if you can't do whatever you want with it? How does it even work?!"

"I'll find you a textbook that explains magic types and how they work and how certain power is obtained alright?"

"Eww reading.."

"Do you want to know how things work or not?" 

"I do.."

"Then reading it is!" 

\--

Yugo could tell that living with Yuri was going to be a very interesting experience. 

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Either on the couch or.." Yuri winked at Yugo. "In my bed"

Yugo's face flared red and he looked away. "I like this couch this couch is great its very comfortable I think I might sleep here no offense I just feel an emotional attachment to this couch it great-"

"Sure," he smiled at Yugo before walking off to his bedroom. He poked his head out and smiled at Yugo. "I wouldn't mind either way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> A REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3
> 
> Next chapter involves a love interest, some dragons and Yugo being mega suspicious about things


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot the dragons lol

Yuri's house was _cold_ , really cold. Like _don't you have a heater or a fireplace you psycho_ cold.

Yugo sat huddled under the covers on the couch, shivering violently. Sure, it was better than sleeping on the cold rock ground of a cell, but, didn't Yuri know what warmth was? He sighed as he curled up into a small ball, thinking back to their latest argument, which of course, was about the cold, more specifically, blankets.

"But why can't you magic up another blanket?! I'm cold, I'm going to freeze to death!"

Yuri sighed, looking away from Yugo. "I already told you, I don't have those sorts of magic, nor do I really want to take the time to learn such spells, just deal with what you have, you already have three blankets anyways."

"But I'm cold!"

"Get over it!"

Yugo sighed again, curling up in the blankets, trying to find the little warmth that he could get. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that it wasn't actually that cold. He had been overreacting. He made a mental note to apologise to Yuri for his behaviour in the morning, and he fell fast asleep.

\--

"I'm sorry for yelling about the blankets.."

Yuri was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He turned to look at Yugo as he was sorting through a cupboard in the corner, probably trying to get through the mess which Yugo had created the previous night. "Its fine, don't worry about it.."

He turned back around and muttered under his breath. "Its not like you really care anyways.. You just want a place to stay."

"Its not like that!!" Yugo raised his arms up in protest, shaking them back and forth lightly as he walked into the kitchen. "I do care... You're just.. Different... I don't know how to handle different, I don't like change, its hard to get used to for me, its always been like that."

Yuri ended up closing the cupboard and walking off, turning around to face Yugo again before he left the room. "I just remembered, I have something important to take care of, you stay here and make breakfast, I'll be back later." He walked out of the house, and Yugo saw a dark grey looking blob leaving through the door as Yuri did, probably another shadow, Yugo presumed.

Yugo never bothered making breakfast, its not like he felt hungry in the mornings anyways. Instead he decided to explore the house, and maybe learn a bit more about Yuri while he was at it. He walked through the hallway, poking his head through the doors of all of the rooms he went past. A  bathroom, a study, a bedroom.

Yugo stopped, this is what he wanted to look at. Yuri seemed to be quite the mysterious individual, and he found his mind desperately searching for more. He felt like he shouldn't, like he should wait, but of course he decided against his mind, against what was telling him to just stop being a nosey idiot. The door unlocked with a slow click, swinging slightly ajar, blocking Yugo's view of what could possibly lay inside. He used his arm to push open the door the rest of the way, and he entered the room slowly.

It seemed fairly average to Yugo, there wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. A bed, a wardrobe, a few cupboards, an ensuite at the side of the room.

He debated looking through Yuri's cupboards to find anything of interest, but decided against it, wasn't sneaking around through his room bad enough in the first place?

He decided to look in the ensuite, out of pure boredom. He made his way into the room. It was a bit of a shock to say in the least, but the hair dye packaging strewn over the countertop had Yugo confused. Yuri's hair was naturally purple right? He seriously thought that Yuri's hair was naturally the purple that it looked to be from an outside perspective, and now he was wondering what colour Yuri's hair could possibly naturally be, because why else would he have such a large collection of purple hair dye if his hair wasn't naturally that colour. He made a mental note to go and ask somebody about it later, probably Yuya.

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head of all the confused thoughts that were currently making home in his mind. He was careful to leave the house the exact way he had left it, to avoid Yuri's suspicions that he had peeked into his room.

Yugo didn't know where he was wandering, he was just casually making his way through town, looking around at what people had to offer. He had seemed to have ended up in some sort of market, and he heard the loud proclamation of a merchant announcing the latest fruit that he was proud to have grown. Ushering Yugo over, he asked him to try it, to tell him what his thoughts were on the taste of his new creation. Yugo looked quizzically at the small fruit that lay in his palm, it looked like a lemon, but maybe a bit smaller, because Yugo could tell that it certainly was not a lemon. The skin peeled back quite easily, much to Yugo's surprise, and he hesitantly took a bite into the fruit, not wanting to experience the jolt of sour that he expected to have exploding in his mouth. Instead he tasted the sweet juices that reminded him of oranges, and he found himself eating as much of the fruit as he could possibly fit in his mouth. "Thank you! This tastes great!"

The merchant smiled at Yugo, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he did so. "No, thank you, thank you for your kind words."

Yugo smiled as he walked off, glad that he could bring these people happiness instead of pain, happy that he was finally understanding why some people thought that hurting the magic users was wrong.

He made a turn around a building quickly, not noticing the fact that somebody was walking the other way. He only realised, of course, when he found his body colliding with the other individual's, knocking himself and whoever he had walked into to the floor. He grunted in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a lot of pain in his skull as he had hit it on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" He felt two soft hands pull his own away, and saw two amber eyes looking at him with worry. The person he had bumped into, was beautiful. Her mint coloured hair was such a nice colour, and her eyes contrasted so well, her face shape was really nice and Yugo found himself staring, probably looking like such a dope.

"Are you concussed?!" He barely heard the words through his daze, lost in the girls eyes. He heard a sigh and felt her hands on the top of her head. "Hold still for me.."

A light tingling sensation travelled through Yugo's head, easing away the dull headache that he had acquired from hitting his head as he had fallen to the floor.

He didn't even notice himself close his eyes, or the fact that he was leaning into her hand, far after his head had been completely healed. This person just felt so nice to Yugo, and he enjoyed having a break from all of the arguments that he seemed to hear around everybody else for once.

"Do you feel better now? Are you still in pain?"

Yugo felt basically like he was in a trance, be mumbled out a quiet "no" and just let his head rest in the palm of her hand, not realising how confused she was at his odd actions.

"Seriously, I need a proper answer?! Are you feeling ok or not?!"

Yugo jumped out of his happy daze and his head bolted up. "I'm fine I'm sorry!" He clasped his hands together, and bowed his head in front of her. "I'm really sorry that you fell Ms... Uh...."

"Rin" she smiled at Yugo's antics, the way he was acting being quite amusing to her. She thought that Yugo looked quite cute with the childish expressions which he seemed to wear so often on his face, the way it lit up when he smiled, and the way it changed so drastically to fit all the rest of his emotions.

He stuck out his hand suddenly, looking quite flustered as he did so, his face a light hue of pink. "I-I'm Yugo!"

Rin giggled at Yugo's antics and returned the gesture, watching as his face burned up at the touch of her hand. "I'm one of the towns healers, I haven't really seen you around much Yugo, are you new?"

Hearing this question made Yugo's shoulders slump, and the words that left his mouth were very unlike what Rin thought she would be hearing from the boy. "Its just... Really complicated.. And while I'd love to explain.. I haven't properly understood everything myself... So.. Maybe we could catch up some other time?.."

Yugo was internally screaming, he thought his choice of words was atrocious, and he mentally prepared himself for the "no" he knew he was going to receive from the girl.

"Of course! I'd love to!"

Hold on a minute... That wasn't a no! Yugo grinned, feeling his heart rate pick up. He said his goodbyes to Rin, promising to come find her at some point soon, and Rin informed him that she worked at the local hospital, and that he would more than likely find her there.

As Yugo walked off he felt his heart rate pick up, he'd actually been able to have a proper conversation with somebody in this place, well sort of. And the best thing of all was, it was a girl. He walked past a large mural carved into the stone beside him, and he stopped to take in the sight of what he saw before him.

The mural was beautiful, carved into the cool, dark stone so well, it featured four dragons, flying through the sky, each one completely different from the last. Yugo felt drawn to this mural, like he had some kind of connection to it, and he made a mental note to remind himself to come back, to visit this spot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this was good or not, its 4:30am
> 
> But look! Two chapters! So quickly together!
> 
> Next chapter features a date, a lot of questions and some secrets
> 
> (Edit: I've fixed the horrendous spelling and grammar errors this chapter had)

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
